1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an outer shell for receipt over a shielded electrical connector where the shielding shells are hermaphroditic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in telecommunication and/or data connection systems to provide an electrical connector of a Sub-miniature-D configuration where a shielded electrical connector includes a metal shroud surrounding electrical contacts, where the shroud is provided for EMI/RFI protection and must be commoned to the shielding braid of shielded cable to be terminated to the electrical connector. Typically, the shielded electrical connector is placed within a stamped and formed metal or a cast metal outer housing comprised of two outer shell members. It is desirable to have an effective electrical contact between the outer shell members and both the individual shield on the connector as well as to the cable shielding braid. These shielding shells are typically used as the commoning link between the shielding braid and the individual shield on the connector, and it is often times necessary to make contact also with the outer shielding shell. However it is difficult to provide such an electrical connection with the presently available technology, and at the same time provide an easily installable connection assembly.